For you, Always be happy!
by glasswine137
Summary: "Just forget everything Min.. Always be happy.. I Love you 'till my last breath—" /KYUHYUN/SUNGMIN/KYUMIN!


**For you, Always be happy**

Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun

Genre: Angst, Romance

Short Fic for Kyumin day

Happy Kyumin Days my Joyers ^^

Rating: T

 _ **Lupakan semuanya.. Berbahagialah ..**_

Aku berdiri di depan jendela, menatap lurus keluar. Siluet yang tercipta dari bias cahaya temaram sore hari ini. Perlahan namun pasti, mengalun sebuah alunan lembut. Sebuah lagu yang selalu Kyuhyun nyanyikan untukku terus berputar dan membekas di kepalaku.

Aku mengalihkan wajahku kearah meja mungil disisi tempat tidur milikku. Terbingkai sebuah foto penuh tawa, canda dan kebahagiaan. Namun semua seolah membeku, membatu. Dengan perlahan kubuka salah satu laci, dan menemukan sebuah kotak pink berisi ratusan memori tentangnya. Semuanya seperti sebuah video yang melintas di kepalaku. terus berputar tanpa bisa ku lupakan setiap detiknya.

* * *

 **Winecouple137**

* * *

"Aku bosan. Ayo cari angin" dia menarik tanganku dengan erat ketika jam paruh waktu kami telah usai. Malam begitu dingin dan terasa menusuk tulang. Wajar saja, sebab Seoul baru saja diguyur hujan menyisakan aroma tanah dan hawa dingin, terutama malam seperti ini.

"Shireo ! Ya, Cho Kyuhyun ! Malam ini begitu dingin, mengapa kau begitu bersemangat, huh ?" Aku menepis tangannya dan memungut kembali tas ku yang terjatuh. Dia cemberut, dan mulai berlaku manja.

"Yaa, Lee Sungmin ayolaaah sekali saja. Oh ya, sekarang tanggal berapa ya ?"

"Kyuhyun-ah, bisakah tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan kita?"

"Hyung, cukup jawab saja. Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"Tujuh" ucapku singkat

"Oke, kalau begitu berarti tujuh kali"

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Seperti tersengat listrik, aku hanya diam mematung. Mencoba memproses apa yang sedang ia lakukan padaku

"Satu kecupan di dahimu, satu di kelopak mata kanan, satu di kelopak mata kiri, satu di pipi kiri, satu di pipi kanan, satu dihidungmu dan.."

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan bibir lembutnya tepat berada dibibirku, bisa kurasakan sebuah kehangatan juga cinta yang ia sampaikan dalam setiap kecupan yang ia berikapn padaku. Dengan perlahan aku membalas ciuman darinya, hanya sebuah ciuman lembut yang sarat akan kasih sayang dan cinta.

"Satu di bibir manismu" sambungnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Cih, kau merayuku ? Arra, arra ! Aku akan jalan-jalan denganmu" dia tersenyum menang dan mengandeng tanganku.

" kau ingin pergi kemana kyu?"

"Kemana? Hahaha, aku juga tidak tahu. Kau ada ide ?"

"Kau yang mengajakku pergi, kau yang bingung !menyebalkan" aku memukul lengannya agak keras, sungguh kyuhyun memanglah tipe pemaksa apapun itu keinginanya walau sekecil apapun harus bisa dilakukan tidak peduli dengan kondisi yang ada saat ini.

"Yaa ! Appo !" Dia mengusap lembut lengannya. "Hyung, asalkan denganmu, aku tidak perlu mencari tempat tujuan, karena tempat tujuan ku adalah dirimu" Dia tersenyum lembut dan tulus.

Sepanjang perjalanan yang tanpa arah ini, kami terus bergandengan tangan. Tidak pernah sedetikpun kami melepas genggaman tangan ini. Kami berbicara apapun yang ingin kami bicarakan, berganti topic, berbicara lagi, berganti topic lagi dan begitu seterusnya. Tertawa dan bercanda seolah-olah dunia tidak akan mendengar gelak tawa kami yang membahana. Setiap langkah, menggoreskan satu memori yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakan. Setiap satu detik yang berlalu kelak akan menjadi sebuah kenangan yang akan mengikat. Setidaknya kami masing saling bergenggaman erat saat ini.

"Kyu, apa kah kita akan terus begini ?"

"Tentu saja" ujarnya dan meraih tanganku. Menuliskan sesuatu dengan jarinya di atas telapak tanganku.

S.A.R.A.N.G.H.A.E

"Nado saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun.."

Aku mencintaimu dan sangat mencintaimu. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak pada dunia mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu sampai aku sendiri lupa bagaimana cara berjalan seorang diri tanpa kau disisku. Kyuhyun-ah, tetaplah seperti ini.. berada disamping ku dan tertawa bersama ku lalu mari kita membuat kenangan sebanyak banyaknya hingga bahkan tidak ada satu moment pun yang mampu kita lupakan kelak.

* * *

 **Winecouple137**

* * *

Namun sekuat apapun kami berusaha, sekuat apapun kami mencoba bersama, ternyata takdir sedang tidak berpihak kepada kami. Keberuntungan kami habis dan sedikit demi sedikit waktu kami bersamapun semakin berkurang.

"K-Kyu.."

"Dear.. Jangan menangis"

Aku tidak sanggup bertahan. Melihat dia yang sekarang seperti ini. Tubuh yang rapuh, mudah hancur kapan saja. Dengan perlahan dia duduk, dan memeluk diriku. Dia tak pernah mengeluh, dia tidak pernah mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi aku bisa merasakan kesakitan yang sedang ia sembunyikan baik-baik dihadapan ku, aku bisa melihat bekas jarum suntik yang menancap dikulit putih miliknya.

Hampir setahun yang lalu kami masih berbahagia, tidak ada firasat akan menjadi seperti ini. Kenapa ? Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi ? kenapa harus pada kami?

"Kyunnie.. kau mau apa ? Ayo cepat tidur lagi, kau butuh istirahat" Aku memegang tangannya. Dingin dan gemetaran. Aku tahu tubuhnya sudah mulai berhenti berfungsi sedikit demi sedikit. Dia tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat aku rindukan. Bagaimana bisa dia tersenyum di saat seperti ini ? bagaimana ia bisa bersikap seakan dirinya baik-baik saja didepan ku? Wajah tampan itu kini terlihat sangat pucat, mata obsidian yang tajam itu saat ini terlihat begitu sendu. Cho Kyuhyun.. aku harus apa ?

"Dear, kau tau ? Tidur itu hanya membuang-buang waktuku. Aku mau menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya denganmu, bukannya tertidur dan terus tertidur" Ya, Waktu.. aku tahu kita tidak punya banyak waktu, bukankah begitu, Kyu ? Sekarang yang kita lakukan hanyalah berlari mengejar waktu, karena semakin hari semakin sempit ia memberikan aku kesempatan untuk bersama mu. Rasanya jika bisa aku ingin bernegosiasi dengan waktu, untuk setidaknya berhenti bergerak dikehidupan kami berdua, jika bisa maka akan ku berikan apapun yang kumiliki untuk menukarnya.

Aku naik keatas kasur, berbaring disisinya. Dengan perlahan aku meraih tangannya. Kugenggam dengan lembut, namun erat. Dia tersenyum. kuletakkan tangannya di atas dadaku. Kuharap dia bisa merasakan besarnya cinta yang ada untuknya. Kuharap dia bisa mengetahui bahwa seumur hidup ku pun tidak akan cukup untuk mencintai dirinya. Kuharap dia tahu bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat mengisi hatiku selain dirinya. Dan ku harap ia bisa terus berada disisiku seperti saat ini.

"Minnie, ketika aku perg—"

"Cukup Kyu ! Tolong, Tolong .. kumohon, jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi. Aku.. Ak—"

"Hahaha, baiklah. Sungmin ku, tetaplah kuat, oke?" dia mengusap rambutku lembut dan mendaratkan kecupan di dahiku. "Mau mengambil beberapa foto ? Hanya kita berdua .."

"Aku akan kuat untukmu, Kyu. karena itu, tolong berjuanglah demi ku. Arra ?"

"Tentu, sekuat dan sebisa mungkin aku akan berjuang Min. Lusa, ayo kita jalan-jalan ke pantai"

"Ya.. ayo kita pergi Kyu"

* * *

 **Winecouple137**

* * *

 _ **Lupakan semuanya, Berbahagialah ..**_

"Min.. Minnie .. I Love You.. Saranghae .."

"I Love you too, Kyu. Saranghae.. Saranghae.. Saranghae.. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

"Kau tahu .. Aku ingin membuatkan mu sebuah rumah. Disini, di pantai ini. Rumah mungil yang hanya diisi kita berdua. Tapi aku sadar itu semua hanyalah mimpiku. Minnie.. Ketika aku pergi, berjanjilah padaku untuk mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Jangan biarkan dirimu terjebak dalam masa lalu, jangan biarkan dirimu terus menerus terjebak dalam bayang-bayang diriku. Karena aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah memberikanmu kebahagiaan yang seharusnya kau terima. Jadi tolong.. Lupakan segalanya, lupakan semuanya. Biarkan semua berlalu. Biarkan laut membawa pergi semuanya. Selalu lah bahagia, sayangku .."

Aku memeluknya erat, kucium puncak kepalanya. Dia menggenggam tanganku erat. Dapat kurasakan senyumnya mengembang dipelukanku. Dengan suara yang semakin melemah ia berbisik kecil ditelinga ku.

" _ **Just forget everything Min.. Always be happy.. I Love you 'till my last breath**_ **—"**

Kata itu menjadi kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Bisa kurasakan perlahan-lahan genggaman erat tanganya mengendur dan deru nafas hangatnya tidka lagi kurasa. Ku arahkan tanganku tepat didadanya mencoba mencari sebuah harapan disana namun… detak jantung milik Kyuhyun telah berhenti dan detik itu jugalah dunia ku berhenti berputar. Pada detik dimana detak jantung kekasih ku berhenti makan disanalah kebahagian ku pun seakan terhenti pergi bersama dengan mu yang meninggalkan ku.

Aku menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Pasir, laut, deru ombak dan matahari yang terbenam menjadi saksi kepergian seseorang, separuh jiwaku.

* * *

 **Winecouple137**

* * *

Aku menutup kotak yang berisi seluruh kenanganku. Meletakkannya kembali di laci meja. Kutatap sebingkai foto. Tampak senyuman dari seseorang yang paling kucintai. Untukmu aku terus bertahan. Untukmu aku akan mencoba hidup bahagia. Untukmu.. untukmu dan hanya untukmu. Semua hanya untukmu.

"Kyuhyun-ah .. Tunggu aku. Kelak ketika waktuku telah tiba dan menyusulmu, kau sudah harus buatkan aku sebuah rumah. Rumah yang hanya diisi kita berdua. Rumah kita nanti di surga, di alam keabadian.."

Teruntuk kekasih ku yang amat sangat aku cintai … Terima kasih.

 **END**

 **Ini fanfic lama yang ada di wordpress aku repost ulang ^^**

 **Happy Kyumin Day Joy!**

 **I don't care with what people are say, I just Believe if** **KyuMin** **is Real!**


End file.
